All It takes is a Moment
by SchuylerSnape
Summary: What if in a moment Hermione saved Fred? What would that bring and how would the wizarding world get by post war? This is a Post War Fremione fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I started working on this story just recently and only have the first chapter done so far. It is a Fremione fic so if you don't like noncanon please don't read and if you don't read don't bash.**

It was about to start. Harry was standing at the front of the group waiting for the attack. It was an intense moment. Movement caught my eye and I looked over to see Hermione looking around the group of us. I did as she did and I saw what she saw. The families including children willing to put their lives on the line for the cause it was a relief and yet it was a shock as well. Not everyone in this group would survive. I looked to my right where my twin stood and he looked back at me. I could see the silent prayer he was saying and I knew my eyes mirrored his exactly. I looked back to Hermione to find her looking at me. I gave her a slight smile trying to comfort her from a distance. She slightly smiled back at me and then ciaos struck as they got through the wards. I lost her in the crowd but at the moment it didn't matter I was fighting next to my twin. Time passed in a blur. I was battling with a deatheater next to Percy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione at the moment. I had turned to check behind us and didn't see anything.

"Fred!" I heard my name called as I was pushed out of the new explosions path. I twisted in the air slightly to fall on my back and Hermione fell on top of me. Time seemed to slow down as I looked at the fiery eyes of the girl on top of me. As I saw debris falling toward us I covered her head with my arms knowing I wouldn't have been ready for the explosion had she not saved me and just wanting to protect her. Even knowing we were in danger a part of me enjoyed holding Hermione in my arms. When the Debris stopped raining down on us Hermione and I quickly jumped up. I looked around for my twin and didn't see him anywhere.

"Are you…" She started. I nodded my head before slinging a nonverbal spell over her shoulder at an approaching deatheater. The battle waged on till Voldemort came into our minds and told us to hand over Harry and bury our dead. I made my way to the Great Hall.

" Fred!" I heard and turned toward my twin. This was the first moment I had seen him since the battle began. "I was worried." He said and I nodded my head pulling him into a hug.

"Me too." I said sitting on a bench. She had saved my life. She had pushed me out of the way. Why would she do that for someone she barely knew? I also couldn't wrap my mind around why I felt like I should protect her back. "Hermione saved me." I half whispered to my twin and he turned to me his eyes curious. "She pushed me out of the way of an explosion." I said. "Weirdest part is when the debris was falling I felt the need to protect her. Even weirder it felt nice holding her in my arms."

"That's not that weird Fred." George said. "She's a beautiful girl." As I sat there I saw family members start to trickle into the hall. First was mom and Ginny. Then Ron and Percy. Last came Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Dad. My family was sitting around me when Harry and Hermione walked in. Even covered in dirt and tired she looked gorgeous and I couldn't understand how I hadn't seen it before. I stood walking toward her and she smiled as I got closer.

"Glad to see your ok." She said and I gave her a lopsided grin.

"Same." I looked at her seeing she was exhausted. "Come we have cots set up for you and Harry over here." I said. She nodded and followed before falling onto a cot and passing out. I watched her sleep for a couple of minutes wondering what she had seen so far and what tomorrow would bring. Though if we both made it out of tomorrow I would be doing something about these new feelings of mine. I looked over at George and he nodded knowing already how I was feeling and what I planned. I curled up on the cot next to hermione's and tried to fall was evading me. I kept turning but I couldn't sleep but there were many who couldn't.

"No…Fred…" I heard moaned beside me and I looked over at Hermione who looked to be having a nightmare. "Please don't die." She muttered tossing again. Silently I got up and sat beside her cot running my hand through her hair.

"I'm ok Hermione." I whispered in her ear. "I'm right here." I said and she seemed to calm a bit. So I continued to stroke her hair and murmmer that I was fine till daylight broke. I looked around the group and realized one important person was missing. "Mum." I called looking at my mother who was awake still and talking to my father. "Where's Harry?" I asked and her eyes got round and she shook her head.

"I thought he was asleep." It was then the commotion started again. Everyone rushing outside.

"Harry Potter is dead." I heard and my eyes searched the group for Hermione. I saw her and rushed to her side George beside me. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me tears in her eyes. We stood there listening to this man talk and I knew I would die before joining him. I looked at George and he had the same determination in his eyes. When Draco joined him it surprised no one but when Neville walked forward we were all shocked. We were even more shocked when Neville stood up to Voldemort and told him even without Harry we would never join him. Though even that shock couldn't surprise us for the fact that Harry was still alive. When he jumped from Hagrid's arms I couldn't help but look back at my twin and then place my arm around Hermione's waist in a slight hug that I dropped after a second. Because the war had started again. I ran into the castle and watched my mother kill Bellatrix would tried to hurt Ginny. I watched Hermione and Ron try to kill the snake and I watched Neville finally succeed. I didn't see Harry defeat Voldemort but when he stumbled back into the castle to find his friends with a half smile on his face I knew. I knew we had finally won and he was gone for good. I watched Hermione hug her best friends. Quickly I walked over to her and grabbed her waist turning her to face me. I put one of my hands in her hair and lifted her chin with the other. I leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." I said and I knew she would know it was for saving me. What I hadn't expected was her to throw her arms around me and pull me into another kiss. This one more demanding and more passionate. When we pulled apart I turned to see my family standing there with shocked faces all except for George who knew what would happen. "Go out with me on a date?" I asked as people started to flock around the group. All I saw was her nod her head before Harry, Ron, and Her were being congratulated and people were trying to get their story. I saw my mom taking count of all that had passed and it was then I noticed two people missing from the group. Where were Remus and Tonks?

"Mum where are Remus and Tonks?" I asked and she pointed to the medical wing where I saw Remus and Tonks sitting there being checked by healers. I looked around the room and noticed the destruction and the death that was there. But we had won and we would be able to move on now and I had a date with a beautiful war hero.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked back to my mom who beckoned her toward herself.

"Let's go home." She said and I nodded my head. It was time to go home. "Harry, Hermione that means you also." She said and both of them joined our sea of red hair and with a last look around we apparated back to the burrow. "There will be a ton of things to do but they can all wait till tomorrow. I want you all to clean up while I cook dinner." Mom said and the family started to disperse. I started to head up to the room I shared with George but something stopped me. I looked to my right at Hermione. She was alone in a corner with her head in her hands.

"What's up Hermione?" I asked walking toward her and sitting beside her in her corner. She looked up at me and shook her head but her chocolate eyes told me something different. They were sadder then I had ever seen them. "You can talk to me." I said and I saw tears forming in her eyes. I reached my hand up and wiped away the first one to fall and that seemed to be all it took before she started to bawl. She didn't say anything she just cried and I didn't care as I took her into my arms and held her there until her sobs started to subside. We sat there for another couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry Fred." She said in a small voice sitting up and wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Nothing to apologize about 'mione." I said with a slight smile. "Want to talk about it."

"It's just…" She started with a sigh. "It's finally over but look at Hogwarts torn apart and the families torn apart. It's too much." She said and I nodded my head I understood. If it hadn't been for her my family would be mourning me right now.

"It will get better Mione." I said stroking her hair.

"Oi Hermione showers free." Ron shouted coming down the stairs with his wet hair.

"I should." She said nodding toward the stairs and I nodded my head to her.

"I'll be around when you get out." I said and she started to walk away before turning around and walking back toward me and pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her also hugging her tight. "Thank you." She said then turned back around and went up the stairs to shower.

"That was some hug." I heard from behind me and turned to see my father with a smile and my little brother with a scowl. "So what is going on with you and Hermione?" My father asked.

"Yeah Fred." Ron said and I just shot him a look.

"She saved me and it got me thinking and I asked her out." I said with my lopsided grin. "Though we didn't set a date for the date yet." I said and my father nodded.

"What is that a joke?" Ron asked and suddenly I was angry.

"Why would that be a joke?" I asked and Ron just stormed off.

"What's his deal?" George asked coming down the stairs. He had his shower right before Ron's. I shook my head. I had no idea what was going on in our little brother's head. "After your shower want to go to the lake?"

"Oh no you won't. You will sit down and eat the dinner I prepared." Mom scolded and we nodded our heads. "Then you can go to the lake." She said disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Showers free Fred." I heard from behind me and I turned to see Mione with wet hair in a bun and jeans and a tank on. I nodded my head and walked toward the stairs. When I got to her I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"After dinner we should talk about the specifics of our date." I said and walked up the stairs. I went into my old room and grabbed clothes glad we always left some and walked to the bathroom. I showered thoroughly before dressing and heading back downstairs just as mom called everyone for dinner. As my whole family crowded around the table outside I noticed a couple others there too. Luna, her father, Tonks, and Remus. Everyone settled in the food made its way around the table. I was sitting next to George and across from Hermione and Harry.

"So Fred and I were thinking about going to the lake after dinner. Everyone should come." George said and I saw Harry nod. I looked at Hermione and she too nodded.

"So according to McGonagall everyone is to take three days with their families then we will start the rebuild of Hogwarts." I heard Remus say and I looked at Hermione who was listening to him intently.

"Did she say anything about us being able to finish our year?" She asked and I smiled that was exactly what we expected of her.

"She hasn't though I am sure she would allow you Hermione." Remus said and Hermione nodded her head turning back to her food deep in thought. Dinner finished and all of us younger adults headed toward the lake. Once there I saw Hermione sit under a tree with a book in her hands. I looked at George who nodded and we both stripped off our tshirts and jeans down to just our boxers and ran into the lake. Soon everyone else but Hermione had joined us in the lake.

"Oi George." I said winking at him and he nodded.

"SPLASH WAR!" We yelled out as we started splashing everyone else in the lake. That lasted a couple minutes before I snuck out of the lake and headed to Hermione.

"So about our date." I said sitting next to her and she smiled.

"I thought you had been kidding." She said and I was confused.

"why would I be joking?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. The kiss was in a stressful situation so I thought you regretted it." She said putting down her book.

"I don't regret it. Now lets think about our first date." I said thinking back to the fact that we had three days off thought George and I would need to reopen the joke shop. "How about tomorrow night. Casual around 7?" I asked and she looked shocked that I was setting this up.

"Ummm sure." She said and I smiled.

"Good now that that is figured out," I said before picking her up and heading toward the lake glad she had put her book down.

"Fred let me down." She said causing everyone to look over and start laughing. I walked into the water and suddenly dropped her in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and I really hope you like this chapter though I will say it's a filler chapter. **_

_**Just for precaution I OWN nothing except the plot all characters and familiar places belong to JK Rowling. I wish I owned Fred though. **_

_**Anyways on with the story.**_

It was hours later and I was laying in bed thinking about tomorrow. Where would I take her, What would I wear, Weren't these the things girls thought about. I tossed in my bed again trying to get comfortable.

"You alright Forge?" I heard my twin ask and I sighed sitting up in the bed giving up on sleep for the moment.

"I don't know Gred." I said honestly. "I mean on one hand I am happy that I have this date with Hermione but really I know nothing about her." I explained.

"Well that's the point of a date Forge to get to know each other." George said and I knew he was right but then how would I pick the right place to go? "Besides Hermione doesn't seem the type to care about where you are just who she is with." He said.

"Thanks Gred." I said laying back down in my bed. He was right she wasn't the type to care about that sort of stuff. Somehow I managed to drift asleep and when I woke George was already out of his bed and working at something at the desk. "What's up George?" I asked and he turned to me and smiled.

"Working on some stuff for the shop." He said and I nodded my head coming over and looking at what he was working on. It was the mock up of a book that only allowed the reader to see what he was reading anyone else would see Hogwarts a History even if they read over someone's shoulder.

"Bloody Brilliant." I said. It would be a great seller I was sure of it. "what if we made it do different books by how you opened it. Or where you opened it." I suggested and I saw his eyes light up.

"Perfect." He said and I smiled. It was great. I loved working with my bother we were able to bounce ideas off of each other and it really helped with the process since we tend to hit road blocks alone. "So what are you doing for your date tonight?" He asked turning in his chair after writing down my suggestion.

"I have no clue." I answered honestly. "Where do you think Hermione would like?" I asked. My twin always had input on big events in my life as I had in his.

"I don't think she would care as long as you put some thought into it." George said and I nodded. She was the sweetest girl.

"I was thinking we could go to a play." I said. "I know they are having Shakespeare in the park tonight." I said remembering her explained Shakespeare to us as we didn't know the muggle writer. "We could do a picnic while watching."

"That sounds great Forge." George said smiling at me before scribbling more on the paper about the invention. He always got really into the inventions. I got more into them during the testing phase.

"Lets go get breakfast." I said and George nodded standing and following me out of our bedroom. When we reached the bottom we were halted when Ginny and Hermione turned to corner to come up the stairs. "Morning." I said and Ginny smiled and Hermione blushed as they muttered morning back. "See you tonight." I said to Hermione as she made her way past me. Her face got a little redder as she nodded her head and ran up the stairs after Ginny.

"Looks like you have her in a fit." My twin said and I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. It looked like Hermione really was nervous for our date just as I was. Upon entering the kitchen mum fed George and myself before giving us a list of chores. I rushed through mine wanting to get ready for my date. Hours later I was finally done with my chores and I walked into the kitchen to see my mother starting to prepare for some sort of feast.

"Ello Mum." I said and she turned and smiled.

"Whats this I hear about you taken Hermione out tonight?" She asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. It never got easier talking to your mother about dating.

"I am." I said knowing she would have something to say about it.

"You guys will make a lovely couple." She said turning around and flicking her wand. The potatoes on the counter started peeling themselves.

"It's a first date we aren't a couple." I said shoving my hands in my pants pockets.

"Seriously Fred." She said with a sigh. "If you hurt that girl." She said coming to stand right in front of me. "She is your brothers best friend."

"Calm down mother I don't plan on hurting Hermione." I said and mum nodded her head.

"You aren't wearing that are you?" She asked and I looked down at my dirty clothes.

"No I am heading to the flat to shower and change. I will be back here to pick her up." I said and mum nodded so I walked toward the door.

"Fred aren't you forgetting something?" I heard her ask and turned to see her tapping her cheek. I smiled and walked up to her planting a loud kiss on her cheek causing her to chuckle. I walked out the front door and apparated to the flat George and I shared above our store. I went to my closet and just looked for a moment. I usually didn't care what I wore but I wanted something casual and muggle. I pulled out a pair of dark washed jeans, a black button up, and a burgundy sweater and put them on my bed. After pulling everything out I jumped into the shower quickly and dressed before heading down into the shop to look at it. It was up and running thanks to Lee and Angelina.

"Fred we weren't expecting you." Lee said as I stepped into the open. It was a relief to me that the shop hadn't been damaged.

"had to change so I thought I would check in." I said and Lee shook his head.

"And who are you dressed up for?" Angelina asked and I shook my head.

"I have a date." I said and they both just stood there looking at me. "With Hermione." I said and their eyes got even bigger.

"Wow she's hot." Lee said and I nodded my head. I knew that.

"Lee." Angelina said with a laugh. "What time do you have to get here?" She asked and I looked at my watch.

"Now actually." I said and apparated out of the store. I knew I had probably left them a mess but I didn't care at the moment. I walked into the house to see no one in the living room. I was about to leave the living room when I heard footsteps on the stairs I looked up to see Hermione. She looked gorgeous. Her hair had been tamed into loose waves down her back and she wore little to know makeup. She was wearing a teal sleeveless button up with a tan lace skirt which showed off her tan legs amazingly. I felt my eyes dragging up and down her taking it all in. when they reached her face again I noticed the blush I was starting to love creeping onto her cheeks.

"You look amazing." I said offering my arm to her.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." She said and I smiled walking her out of the house.

"Are you ok with side along?" I asked and she nodded her head and I smiled before popping us off toward our destination.


End file.
